Christmas Danger
Joe Sullivan |release=November 28, 2015 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-Y7 |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} " " is the first Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon sitcom , produced and aired as the ninth episode of the show's second season. Synopsis At city hall, it is Christmas Eve and it is Captain Man's third annual Christmas breakfast. An angry lady wants food. Henry introduces the people at the breakfast to Captain Man. Henry and Captain Man then give people food. Captain Man then tells Henry to wear a hairnet because it is a city law. Captain Man says he is not wearing a hairnet because he says it ruins his hair. An angry lady comes and tells him he is not wearing a hairnet and she tells him she likes locally sourced eggs. Vice Mayor Willard then arrives and tells Captain Man that Evelyn Hall is going to interview him. Captain Man is being interviewed by Evelyn Hall and she ignores him because he promised her a date and text her the next day but he did not. Evelyn asks Henry what would he do if he promised a girl a date. Henry said he would text the girl. Captain Man texts Evelyn but he texts the wrong Evelyn. The angry lady gets the cops. Police Chief Sullivan arrives and arrests Captain Man for not wearing a hairnet. He is arrested because it is a Class Three Misdemenor. He keeps saying seriously and in his jail cell it is wrote on the walls. While decorating the Christmas tree at the Hart's house, Henry and Charlotte are worried about Captain Man. Henry puts two goldballs together in the Christmas tree and Charlotte says that he can't do this because the pattern goes redball, goldball. Jake keeps playing his handbells that he found in the attic for two hours and whenever Siren, Piper and Henry are talking, he keeps playing the bells. Jasper comes over and shows Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Siren and Jake more 'stupid' laws. Jake wants to play his bells but no one wants him to. Whenever someone was reading a law, Jake would play his bell. These stupid laws include wearing two hats at once, biting ice cream on a cone and taking a picture of a rabbit without a permit. Piper makes up a a law that Jake's handbells were illegal but Jake knows it is fake. Henry, Charlotte, Piper and Siren think that it should be a law. Jasper then proceeds to commit these dumb crimes in an attempt to free Captain Man. Jake wants everyone to listen to his handbells but Henry, Charlotte, Piper and Siren leave and don't want to listen. At the jail, a convict named Harold goes to jail. Harold is mad and starts crying because he has no hair. At city hall, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive and Jasper wears two hats at once, bites ice cream on a cone and takes a photo of a rabbit without a permit. His plan backfires, and he is arrested as well. When Jasper finds out he is gonna be in a cell with Captain Man, he becomes amused. Henry and Charlotte realize that Jasper will be annoying Captain Man, so Henry commits the same crimes as Jasper and he is arrested. They arrest Charlotte as well for being a bystander and not doing anything, making her a victim of circumstance. At the jail, Harold tells Captain Man his story about his hair falling out. Captain Man sees that Henry, Charlotte and Jasper have come to his cell and is glad at first. Jasper annoys Captain Man. Charlotte is angry that she has to be in a cell with all men. The cops put Charlotte there because the womens' cell was full. Captain Man wants Jasper to talk to Harold and he asks Henry and Charlotte what the plan is and they say that they don't have a plan for him to get out of jail. Captain Man asks why they are here. Henry says they are here to keep him company and so Jasper won't annoy him. Jasper cheers up Harold. At the Hart house, a police man arrives and tells Siren that putting two goldballs together was against the law. Siren said she was going to put the two goldballs with a red ball in between it. The police man then tells Siren that her child has been arrested. She freaks out because she thought Piper was in jail and yells for Jake. He comes down and hears the same news as Siren. He also freaks out for the same reason. Siren then says she thought that Piper would be at least sixteen before she got arrested. Piper then walks through the door, coming from Christmas shopping, and maxed out three credit cards. The police man tells Siren and Jake that Henry was arrested. Siren and Jake start panicing, while Piper is overjoyed. The police man tells them that Henry got arrested for wearing two hats at once, biting ice cream on a cone, and taking a photo of a rabbit without a permit. Siren and Jake tell the policeman that they want to talk to the judge to change the laws and visit Henry's jail cell. The police man says the judge will be back in January. Siren and Jake wonder what to do, so Piper whispers something to them. Siren then grabs the policeman's walkie-talkie and throws it into the fire in the fireplace. Jake then pulls down the officer's pants. Siren and Jake then get arrested. Piper is very happy and calls her friends to have a Christmas party at her house. At the jail house, Captain Man flirts with Siren. Charlotte is mad that she is in a man's jail cell and that there are no tissues in the cell even though it said it. Siren said she went here so Henry can spend Christmas with her. Captain Man says it is not that bad because everybody is here. Siren says Jake is not there. Henry asks Siren why Jake is not in their cell. Siren says that Jake pantsed a cop and that's a Class One Misdemenor, so he was put in a different cell. Jasper said that Jake got locked up with the extra dangerous criminals and Captain Man is amused. At the other cell, Jake is with the criminals. He tells them he is in there because he pulled a cop's pants down. Jake sees a criminal is playing with a spoon and he thinks of the handbells. Henry, Siren, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper, and Harold are moping how it does not feel like Christmas. Jake then gets spoons and he and the other cellmates play with spoons to the tune of Jingle Bells. Henry, Siren, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper and Harold listen to it and they then start singing and dancing to it. At the Hart house, Piper has a Christmas party with her friends. Song * "Jingle Bells in Jail!" Cast See also *"Holiday Punch" External links * * Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:2015 releases